


13. A Little Voyeurism Goes A Long Way

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	13. A Little Voyeurism Goes A Long Way

Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans: A little voyeurism goes a long way  
[backdated; takes place during Luke's first visit to Citadel, after the boys indulge in a bit of public play]

"A pint of Jameson's," Alex tells the slave who arrives promptly at their side when they find a corner to themselves in the Roman room. He sits down in an oversized upholstered wingchair and pulls Luke down to settle in his lap. "Something for you, _älskling_?" Watching can be thirsty work, sure. But more than that, Alex figures that Luke might simply need something to do with his hands.

"Yes, please. I'll have the same," Luke says with a smile, turning to Alex when the slave has moved away, "I like it when you call me that."

"Yeah?" Alex smiles against Luke's neck, cuddling him to his chest. "You remember what it means?"

"Isn't it like darling or dearest?" Luke says, blushing a little, his fingers on the buttons of Alex's shirt.

"Right." The cavernous room is noisy and full of motion and light, but Alex is wholly entranced by the silky feel of Luke's hair against his fingers, the expressions crossing his lover's face. "It fits you."

Luke smiles, staring into Alex's eyes. "I am so glad I let Tony drag me out to the club that night," he says, touching Alex's cheek.

Alex grins and brushes a kiss over Luke's fingers. "The band wasn't bad." He nods his thanks to the slave who delivers their drinks, only barely glancing aside.

"No, they weren't, but Tony was with his boyfriend and John was with his, and sometimes, being the fifth wheel really sucks," Luke says with a laugh.

"I almost didn't go that night," Alex murmurs, licking into Luke's mouth. "I went out for a fucking cup of coffee that afternoon and got cornered by three screaming girls with camera phones, and when I got to the club that evening and saw how big the crowd was... I nearly turned right back around and hailed a cab." He kisses his lover, sucking gently on his tongue.

"I'm glad you didn't," Luke whispers, moaning softly, unbuttoning one button and then another and slipping his hand inside Alex's shirt, over his chest.

It's almost scary, thinking about what a slim chance there was of them meeting that night. When Alex thinks of how Luke has turned his life completely upside-down, in a matter of days... "Look," he whispers, nodding towards the guests nearest them. But he lays his hand over Luke's, keeping him right where he is. Almost on cue, a slavegirl on her knees screams, dropping forward to her elbows as a man drives his cock into her ass.

Luke shivers, that scream, the sight of the man's cock driving into her hole, going straight to his cock.

God, Luke's responsiveness. Alex grins wolfishly and slowly licks along the length of his lover's throat. "And there," he murmurs, looking past the girl being fucked to a house slave in leather bondage pants, crawling across the marble floor to a woman who waits for him, fingers pressed deep into her cunt and her other hand closed around the handle of a riding crop.

Luke moans and shifts in Alex's lap. "What do the different number of stripes mean?" he asks. "On their cuffs."

"It's, um. It's how far they'll go," Alex replies, wrapping his brain around the question. "A one-stripe slave can be hired as a submissive, but his hard limits aren't set as far out as a two-stripe slave. And a three-stripe dominant, hell, he'll pretty much do fucking anything to you."

"And they're all trained? The dominants too?" Luke asks, watching the man still fucking the girl, pinching her nipples tight in his fingers as he ploughs into her ass.

"Oh hell, yeah. Especially the dominants." Alex follows Luke's glance, curious as to what interests him the most in this den of overstimulation. "I think to be hired as a dom here you might actually have to go through sub training first, as well as the dom training. I'm not sure." He licks Luke again, but he's watching the girl, too, his own cock hardening beneath his lover in reaction. "You know, there's that idea of not doing anything to someone that you haven't experienced yourself."

"Do you believe in that?" Luke asks, shifting against Alex again, his lover's hard cock beneath him making his hole flutter with want. His eyes on the slave licking around the woman's fingers while she lashes his exposed ass with the riding crop. She meets his eyes and he quickly glances away, his interest caught by the man and his boy who aren't doing anything overly sexual except for the fact that the boy's on his knees, naked, his cock caged, his cheeks reddening deeper and deeper as his dominant continues to talk to him in a low tone, with words that can't be heard.

"For the most part, yeah. I mean, I can't duplicate a genuine submissive mentality, but pretty much all of the things that I do I've had done to me in the past." Alex pets his fingers through Luke's hair. "Even if I don't crave it, I do want to know how it feels."

Luke looks back at Alex, his lover still far more interesting than what's going on in front of them. "Have you ever been fisted?"

"I have been," Alex answers blandly. "But mine was bigger than his."

God. "I'll bet," Luke murmurs, stroking his fingertips over Alex's knuckles. "Make a fist."

That soft touch shoots through Alex's body like an electric shock. He grins and clenches his hand into a fist.

Luke blows out a soft breath, shaking his head. "It's so big," he murmurs. Much like Alex's cock. He folds his own hand into a fist and compares the two. God. "But I want to take it some day."

Fuck. Like Alex can even imagine denying Luke anything. "It's all yours, _älskling_ ," he murmurs, kissing the soft skin beneath Luke's jaw. "When you're ready."

"Is that something people do here?" Luke asks, looking around, trying to imagine someone being fisted out here, right in the open. "In public?"

"Sure." Alex shrugs. "I mean, it can get a bit messy. You want to have extra lube on hand. So to speak," he says, rolling his eyes and chuckling a little. "People will do... most anything out here, that they'll do privately. Almost. Stuff like bloodplay, other fluids, that kind of thing is frowned on in the public areas. You know, the riskier stuff. But some people don't get off half as hard without the audience." He loves watching Luke's face as he looks around, loves seeing every flicker of interest and curiosity.

Luke nods. "So it really is okay to watch," he says. "They wouldn't be out here if they didn't want that." He bites at his lower lip, considering what he's seen so far. "What about when people are new or when someone fucks up or when someone's doing something you don't like, how judgemental is everyone else?"

"If what you're doing is safe - and permitted and consensual - and someone else doesn't like it, then it's their responsibility to walk the fuck away," Alex answers. He massages lightly at Luke's nape, looking around the room again. "If you genuinely fuck up, then yeah, someone will probably tell you. But people in the community tend to be pretty understanding of the learning curve, you know? I mean, we've all been there."

It certainly sounds better, and more forgiving, than a lot of the gay clubs he and his friends frequent. "You said it costs a lot to be a member," Luke says. "How much are we talking?"

"Hmm." Alex frowns and blows out a breath. "Would you believe that I'm not sure? I mean, it's just another bill at this point, I don't really pay attention... We can ask before we leave," he tells his lover. He draws a fingertip down Luke's throat. "Are you interested?" He's been trying so hard not to push Luke one way or another, with any of this, but fuck Alex hopes that Luke wants to join Citadel.

Luke nods. "If it won't bankrupt me, definitely," he says with a smile, shifting on Alex's lap again, his ass sore from earlier, from both the beating and the fucking, every touch still making him shiver with arousal. He wants to ask Alex to fuck him again, here, in front of everyone, but Alex has been so set on that once a day thing and he doesn't think he could handle being rejected here.

"Quit squirming," Alex teases, smiling against Luke's throat. He knows damn well why his lover can't sit still. His gaze on a young man who is fucking himself with a dildo, Alex presses his hand against the ridge of Luke's cock through his jeans. Then he slowly begins rubbing him.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans, spreading his legs a little more for Alex, his cock straining against the front of his jeans and Alex's hand. And even though he knows Alex will probably say no, he has to take the chance anyway. "You have no idea how badly I want you inside me again," he whispers.

"Probably almost as much as I want to be there," Alex murmurs, deliberately ignoring the way Luke's soft words make lust rush through his blood. "But you're going to stay right here and watch them while I jack you off," he says, unzipping Luke's jeans and pulling his cock out, closing his hand around it. "You're going to feel me, and see them... and they're going to watch you come for me."

Luke nods. "Yes, sir," he whispers, whimpering already, his eyes on all the shows in front of them but especially the young man shoving the dildo up his ass, the skin stretching hard around it with every thrust.

Alex takes his time, long slow strokes from root to tip and back. He licks his fingertip and rubs it over the head of Luke's cock, teasing into the slit. And he lets his other hand creep up beneath Luke's shirt, toying with one of his nipples.

"Oh, god, sir, please," Luke moans, already squirming even more than before. Well aware of more than a few sets of eyes on them.

"Please?" Alex nuzzles Luke's ear. The squirming might drive him fucking mad - his cock is already throbbing against his lover's ass - but he's working hard to ignore that. Because Luke's responsiveness is fucking delicious. "Do you want to give them all a show, _älskling_? Do you want everyone in here to know how my touch makes you lose control?"

"Yes, sir, please... please let me come for you," Luke whispers, whimpering, his hips rocking, pushing his cock through the circle of Alex's fingers. Reaching behind him to wrap his arm around his lover's neck, arch his back even more, putting on exactly what Alex said: a show, for everyone watching.

Fuck, that's hot. Alex growls low in his throat and nips at Luke's earlobe. "Do it," he orders, speeding up his strokes, the slap of flesh on flesh. "Come."

Luke doesn't need to be told twice. Doesn't even need the next thrust of his hips into Alex's hand. Those words, in that voice, are more than enough. He comes, crying out, eyes wide open as he laces Alex's fingers with spurts of hot thick white.

 _Oh. Fuck._ Alex groans and buries his face against Luke's throat, but not before he catches glimpses of several people avidly watching Luke. "Yes, boy," he murmurs. "So fucking sexy. They want you so much. But you're mine." He shouldn't say it, and he _knows_ he shouldn't say it. But it's true for right now, anyway.

"Yes, I am," Luke says softly, taking Alex's hand in his and very slowly, very deliberately licking his come from his lover's fingers.

And now it's Alex who's staring, and he's feeling completely fucking desperate. He's going to have to start wearing looser jeans if he's going to play these games with Luke, apparently. "Seen enough for one day?" he asks softly, his gaze following every seductive flick of Luke's tongue.

Luke nods, giving Alex his hand back and kissing him on the mouth. "Yes, I think so," he whispers, shifting over the hardness he can feel underneath him once more for good measure.

Alex groans and cups Luke's ass, deliberately squeezing him tightly. "Then let's go find someone in administration. You've got some more questions to ask them."  



End file.
